This invention relates to self-adhesive decorative devices.
Self-adhesive decorative devices are widely available as decorations for flat surfaces such as book covers, domestic walls and doors, or any other surface requiring decoration. Known self-adhesive decorative devices usually suffer from the disadvantage that the decorated surface is substantially flat so that the decorative device is not able to stand out significantly from the surface being decorated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-adhesive decorative device in which the outer surface of the device can be made to stand out from the surface being decorated.
The invention provides a decorative device including a self-adhesive flexible film backing member adapted to be adhered to a surface to be decorated, a semi-rigid plastics layer secured to said backing member so as to leave part of said semi-rigid plastics layer free to be folded with respect to the backing member, whereby said semi-rigid plastics layer can be made to stand out from the surface being decorated.
The semi-rigid plastics layer preferably has a plastics memory to enable substantially permanent folding of the plastics layer with respect to the backing member.
The backing member and semi-rigid plastics layer may be die cut with any desired shape or outline from larger sheets of flexible film and semi-rigid plastics material, and the semi-rigid plastics layer preferably carries printed decorative material to further enhance the decorative device.
The self-adhesive flexible film backing member is preferably carried by a supporting release layer to protect the adhesive against inadvertent adhesion. In most cases, a multiplicity of decorative devices will be carried by the supporting release layer with each decorative device die cut from larger sheets of flexible film backing material and semi-rigid plastics material.
The backing member is preferably formed from transparent or translucent plastics material so that it is less visible than the decorative device formed from the semi-rigid plastics layer.
In one form of the invention, the semi-rigid plastics layer carries printed replicas of butterflies, birds, aircraft, or other devices having wings, and each printed device is die cut around the periphery of the device through the semi-rigid plastics layer and through the flexible film backing member.